


Le Problème de Christopher Hitchcock

by LittleLinor



Series: Obscur Echange [1]
Category: Everworld Series - K. A. Applegate
Genre: M/M, Mental Health Issues
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 11:12:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLinor/pseuds/LittleLinor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le problème de Christopher Hitchcock (si l'on en croit Christopher Hitchcock), c'est que plus il serait bon pour lui de s'arrêter, moins il en est capable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le Problème de Christopher Hitchcock

Le problème de Christopher Hitchcock (si l'on en croit Christopher Hitchcock), c'est que plus il serait bon pour lui de s'arrêter, moins il en est capable. Non pas qu'il soit aveugle, loin de là. Il est tout à fait apte à se rendre compte de quand il pousse le bouchon métaphorique assez loin pour nécessiter une bataille acharnée avec un tire-bouchon. Le problème, c'est justement qu'il s'en rend très bien compte et pousse quand même.  
Il pourrait tirer une vague consolation du fait que Jalil non plus n'a pas un casier vierge de ce côté là, mais, un: cas exceptionnel de quelqu'un qui a tiré des bénéfices immédiats de leur arrivée à Everworld, Jalil a laissé ses tics derrière lui; deux: lui au moins avait l'avantage de pouvoir mettre un nom sur la chose (ceci dit, Christopher proteste, son cas est probablement pathologique aussi, merci beaucoup); et trois, si il y a une chose qu'il a au moins appris au fil des mois, c'est que si il y a une chose sur laquelle il devrait se rappeller de fermer sa grande gueule, c'est la maladie qui a pourri une bonne partie de la vie de Jalil. A voir sa réaction (maitrisée, mais visible aux yeux de quelqu'un comme Christopher) quand on en parle, on pourrait presque croire que de courir après des Leprechauns avec dragons et dieux aux trousses est préférable à l'idée de se laver les mains quelques fois.  
(Mais il se rappelle les tics nerveux qui l'ont pris par surprise au fur et à mesure qu'ils ont engrangé les pertes parmi les rares amis ou alliés qu'ils se sont faits à Everworld, et décide--sagement--de ne pas pousser l'affaire. Il est peut-être nul pour se mettre dans la peau des gens, mais il ne faut pas être un génie pour imaginer l'état de vos nerfs après une vie entière de ça)  
Le problème de Christopher Hitchcock, donc, est qu'il a beau comprendre exactement pourquoi Jalil réagit mal quand on le touche par surprise, il ne peut pas s'empecher de le toucher, justement, de s'appuyer contre lui quand il est crevé, en bon drama queen qu'il est, de lui toucher discretement le dos quand il est trop concentré pour integrer ce qui se passe autour de lui (pour son bien, bien entendu, il faudrait pas qu'il prenne trop l'habitude et se fasse tuer bêtement, Christopher se sentirait seul), de passer les bras autour de sa taille quand personne ne regarde et qu'il est d'humeur particulièrement tendre (ou Jalil d'humeur particulièrement noire. Il fait semblant de détester ça, mais Christopher sent bien la tension dans son corps, les noeuds dans le haut de son dos, qui se défond légèrement lorsque Jalil se relaxe enfin--à contrecoeur, bien sûr--dans ses bras).  
C'est un problème pour pas mal de raisons, y compris le fait que Jalil est devenu plutôt pas mal en combat et que Christopher accumule les bleus, à force. Pas qu'il aille crier à la maltraitance domestique, mais des fois il aimerait bien qu'ils arrêtent de se retrouver dans des situations où ils ne savent pas lequel devrait s'excuser. Et puis ça fait mal.  
Il se sent con, comme un gamin mal éduqué qui n'aurait jamais appris à dépasser le stade caprice. Quand il y a quelque chose qu'il veut, il le veut, et dès que ça fait mine de lui échapper son premier réflexe est de donner des yeux de chien battu ou de faire des blagues à la con pour qu'on l'aime et qu'on lui donne. Mais les blagues à la con, ça ne marche pas avec Jalil, sinon depuis le temps qu'ils se connaissent, ils auraient dépassé le stade de vague connaissance et seraient devenus amis avant que Senna ne les catapulte l'un dans l'autre (tout sous-entendu mis à part--quoique). Et il se fait l'effet d'un chiot un peu trop fou, un peu trop demandeur, qui irait aboyer aux pieds de quiconque l'écoute et qu'on tolère parce qu'il est mignon et qu'il ne connait pas mieux, le pauvre petit, il faut le comprendre.  
Parfois, il se demande ce qu'il faut qu'il fasse pour que Jalil le prenne au sérieux.  
Qu'il arrête d'essayer de prendre en rigolant et qu'il ait le courage de demander sérieusement, peut-être. Enfin, s'il en est capable (il a des doutes, parfois. Le self-esteem n'est pas son point fort).  
(Il serre un peu plus fort quand Jalil fait mine de s'esquiver et de sortir de ses bras, laisse l'insécurité pointer dans la manière dont ils enserrent sa taille, comme s'il avait peur de le laisser partir, et se force à ne pas détruire tout ça avec la première blague venue.  
\- Ecoute-moi un peu, veux-tu?  
\- Je fais que ça à longueur de journée, Christopher.  
\- Nan mais mes conneries t'as le droit de les ignorer. Mais...  
\- ... je t'écoute.  
\- C'est si dur à imaginer, qu'on ait envie de te toucher juste pour ça, pas pour te foutre un couteau dans le dos?  
Jalil ne dit rien, mais il ne se dégage pas non plus, et Christopher se dit que pour un début, ça fera l'affaire. On est encore loin du genre de toucher dont il a envie, mais personne n'a encore de bleus, c'est un progrès.  
Il faut qu'il se retienne de l'embrasser dans le cou, ça serait pousser le bouchon trop loin.  
Mais le problème de Christopher Hitchcock...)


End file.
